


Love Poems

by Katia_Anyway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Kuroo are only mentioned, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Post-Time Skip, They live separately (like in canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia_Anyway/pseuds/Katia_Anyway
Summary: Kenma discovers the poems Akaashi wrote about his three boyfriendsOrI wanted to practice writing poems and I projected into Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Love Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s finals start tomorrow and who should be studying but only had energy to write this today?

It was one of those nights, when Kenma invited Akaashi over at his place under the guise of needing advice on the story of the new video game he was developing.  
In reality, Kenma really enjoyed the company, he just refused to admit it.

Akaashi was munching on his fifth Onigiri and Kenma, who had only had 2, was teasing him about it. Akaashi just stuck his tongue out at him and went to the kitchen to get more. There was no such thing as eating too many Onigiris!

He left his notebook open on the table and Kenma glanced at it. He was curious to know what Akaashi was writing during their conversation.  
Turns out Akaashi had been taking notes of the story ideas Kenma was throwing at him, along with a few comments and transition ideas of his own.  
Kenma flipped through a few pages, wanting to see if there were notes on their other conversations too.  
There were, along with notes on conversations with his different writers and their own books, a conversation with Kuroo on commercial spying - apparently Akaashi had been doing research for one of his writers’ story - and... What were these?  
Were they... poems?

They were! 

There was tons of them, some written perfect the first time, as if they had been well thought out before being written down, others were scratched and annoted, had several versions, some were even just covered by a big cross, probably the rejected ones.

Kenma turned a page and saw a poem that was framed with arabesques and what looked like roses.

_When your muscles gleam in the light  
And your adorable laugh fills the air  
When you shine from excitment  
And illuminate everything with your sheer strength_

_How I love you then_

_How I love you  
And want to hold you close,  
To stay safe in your arms  
To keep you from the world, to keep you all mine_

_When you go, I wish I could keep with me  
A little bit of that light you shine,  
Keep it with me,  
Keep me warm_

_When you go and stand,  
All alone against the world,  
When you have to face all the fear and pain alone  
I wish I could give you a little bit of my love_

_I wish it could protect you,  
Give you strength  
To defeat your own fear  
And win the game_

_That way I could be with you,  
A little bit more,  
Feeling like we’re still  
Fighting together _

Kenma paused for a minute. Was this about Bokuto? It sounded like it was about Bokuto.

Kenma found another one at the bottom of the next page.

_Boy, with all your sexy sex appeal  
In your voice, in your smirk, in your hips  
In that costume of yours that make all heads spin  
You could tempt me to give into you, into sin_

_It’s just the way that you love  
The way that you smile,  
The way that you speak_

_It’s the sultry in your voice,  
The curve of your spin,  
If only I could give in_

_But what about you is most tempting  
Is what you hide within  
This heart of gold, this tenderness of will  
I feel myself melting_

_The way that you smile,  
The way that you think,  
The way you care  
And all the love you give_

_You are sin of wrapping,  
But just love within  
You make my heart warm  
And my body sing _

And... This one was about Kuroo. Weird. But oddly cute.  
A third one was waiting when he turned the page. This one was about him.

_Under that apathetic look  
And adorable face  
There’s an incredible mind  
And a passionate streak_

_Regularly I am impressed  
By the amount of talent you possess  
By the strength and courage you display  
In fighting the pain by which you were once overcame_

_Instead, you built an empire  
Of all the things that light your fire  
Nowadays you live in luxury  
But it doesn’t mean all your needs are fulfilled _

_Needs for the people you love  
Needs you won’t admit  
Need to feel all the love  
To soak up in the feeling_

_Just today, you were still asking  
Will you come see me?  
And you sounded so lonely  
I couldn’t deny you anything _

Kenma jumped when Akaashi came back from the kitchen.

« What do you think? » Akaashi asked, having clearly seen what Kenma was reading.

The blond blushed a bit and threw the notebook back at his owner. « Dude, you’re so cheesy. »

Akaashi just laughed, charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Don’t hesitate to scream at me in the comments


End file.
